Willow and Guy: Moments
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: Originally a one-shot, but now a collection! Well, isn't that great? Moments of romance, tears, laughter, and some fancy snogging included! R and R please!
1. Always

"Guy, stop it!" Willow squealed. "Stop it!" Willow was very ticklish, especially on her waist. She liked it when she and Guy would nap on the couch together, but this was _much_ better. "Guy! Guy!"

"Alright, Willow, you've suffered enough," he chuckled, taking his hands off of Willow's sensitive flesh. He scanned her body, looking at the scars that still left a mark on her before she stopped cutting. Before she met Guy. Before she loved him. He gently kissed an inch-long scar just above her stomach. "I'm glad you stopped."

"Me too," Willow whispered, taking her hand behind his neck, and crushing his lips to hers.

The only reason she was still here, the reason she stopped cutting, and the reason she was no longer suffering, was because of Guy.

Willow didn't notice she was crying until he kissed a tear away.

"You okay?" Willow nodded. Now that she was with Guy, she would always be okay.

Always.


	2. Scars

"What are you doing?" Willow asks flatly.

"Just looking at your scars... why?" said Guy.

"Why do you want to look at my stupid little scars?" Willow asked, a bit too forcefully.

"Willow, they're not stupid scars. They're little bits from your past, whether you like it or not. But, I love every one of them."

"Well, why do you _love_ my scars?"

"I love you. Everything about you. Including your scars. Besides, it's always something else to kiss."

And that's exactly what he did.


	3. Stop

"Hey, Willow," Guy says, turning to his girlfriend. His eyes widened. He saw dried blood on her fingers. "Willow, you cut yourself again. You promised to stop."

"I know. I'm sorry." She paused for a moment, trying to hold back tears. Her breath shuddered. They sat there for at least a few minutes before she spoke again. "You saw this coming, didn't you?"

Guy sighed. "What happened?"

"Well, Isabelle . . . she . . . she died." Tears bunched up in Willow's eyelids began to fall. Guy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her next to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I miss her so much! She really loved me! And...**.**" She stopped speaking, tears choking her; and started sobbing.

After Willow, and possibly him, stopped crying, he slowly and quietly asked, "How did she die?"

Willow sniffled and nuzzled against Guy's chest. Her breathing was stable now. She slightly inhaled. "Cathy and David took her to the park, and when they weren't watching, she fell straight down from the sliding pole. Seven feet down. She hit the ground, and she instantly died. Broken ribs and an arm. She suffered from a heart attack. She was so surprised, that her heart just stopped.

"It just stopped."


	4. Stand

"Ouch, Guy, you're standing on me."

"Wait...what?"

"You're s-standing on me. "

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Now off."

"I'm _not_ standing on you!"

"_Yes_, you are! Move to the left... Ouch, easy on the stomach, I need that."

-crash-

"Willow?"

"Yes?... What?"

"Shut up."


	5. You

**Willow's POV  
**

_"Willuh! Willuh!" Isabelle whined._

_"Yes, Bells?"_

_"I'm hungry! I want oatmeal!"_

_"Alright," I replied, openeing the cabinet full of perishable breakfast items. I searched for oatmeal and found one red packet and one green packet. "Cinnamon or Apples and Cinnamon?"_

_"Apples," she smiled._

_"Good choice," I replied, pouring some water into a bowl. I placed it in the microwave, shut the door, and set the time. It hummed as it warmed the water. _

_I turned suddenly, spooked from a loud crashing noise._

_Isabelle was on the floor, face-down, and still. The chair she was sitting in fell over, the legs trapping her. I immediately ran to her side and flipped her over. _

_She was dead.  
_

I woke up in complete darkness, screaming, panting and sweating. Guy immediately shot up from next to me, immediately concerned. He saw the tears on my cheeks glisten in the moonlight, and he pulled me to his chest, letting me ruin his shirt with warm salt water.

"Shh, Willow, shh, what's the matter?" Guy whispered.

"I s-s-saw Isabelle," I replied, hiccuping. "I was making her breakfast, and I heard a crash, and she fell off a chair, and she must have hit her head, and-"

"I don't want to hear any more," he whispered in my ear. I curled up onto his lap, his chin resting on my head. "Hush, hush. It'll all be fine."

"How?" I hiccuped.

"Well, don't you think, in... the unknown... that she gets everything that she wants?"

"Probably. She always loved Dalmations," I sniffled.

"Yeah. She's probably got a Dalmation puppy. It's her best friend."

"Yeah, she must be really happy up there."

"She _is_ happy, but I'm sure she misses you very much."

"I thought she would. I miss her, too. A lot."

"So do I, Willow. But I've got you."

"And I have you."


End file.
